A Demigod Christmas
by Reader4ever1
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus are in their mid-twenties, and Christmas has hit New Rome. Just a little peek into the lives of the seven and their friends and family. Post Hidden Oracle. Percabeth. Jasper. Frazel. Caleo. Solangelo. (Reyna in open-ended relationship)


**This little story is dedicated to my friends, whom I wish the best of Christmases. I really hope you guys like it.**

 **All couples in here are cannon. (Except for Reyna. But I left that kinda open-ended. I assume that she will find a guy in Trials of Apollo.) Set in the future, about 10 years from The Heroes of Olympus/Trials of Apollo. Some spoilers ahead. You have been warned.**

 **I suggest listening to Christmas music while reading this, if possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO fandom.**

 **Everyone needs some holiday cheer, so here you go.**

* * *

It never really snowed in New Rome. The only time the residents got sight of it was during the winter.

And Christmas wasn't really a greek or roman holiday, but they were still in America. Everyone had lights and decorations set out in front of their houses and apartments. The classic songs still played on their radios. The traditional feast and presents still happened on December 25th.

And the town and its citizens still carried on with their many activities.

The bitter cold stung Nico's face as he opened his front door. He quickly shut it and turned back to Will. "I'm not so sure about this anymore," he said.

Will rolled his eyes. "Oh, relax. It's like you've never seen snow before. I swear, every year…"

"What if I get a cold?" This trick normally worked on Will. But, apparently the blonde wasn't having it today.

"Nico, you said that you wanted to see all the Christmas lights lit up. And Hazel and Frank already agreed to come with us, so there's no going back." The son of Apollo suddenly knit his eyebrows together. He gave Nico a questioning look. "I thought you liked the cold?"

"Well… yeah, but-"

"Nico, you're not afraid of getting stuck out in the snow, are you?"

"What?" Nico swatted the air with his hand as if he was waving away a fly. "Pfft. No. I'm not… I mean…" He looked up at his fiancé. "Okay, fine. I just don't want the weather to get too bad and… you know, suddenly get caught in a snow storm."

Will laughed. "Nico we are not going to get stuck in a snow storm. Heck, it's barely even snowing out there." He grabbed the son of Hades' gloved hands in his own. "We're just going to take a nice walk with your sister and her boyfriend to look at the pretty Christmas lights."

Nico breathed out. "Yeah. Yeah, it'll be fun."

Will gave him a smile and kissed his forehead. He wrapped a scarf around himself. "Now, no more worrying. Well, until tomorrow… we have a lot to prepare for the dinner-"

"Oh, no. Do not get me started on something else." Nico grabbed Will's hand and pulled him out the door before he could start second guessing himself again.

Fresh powder covered the ground. The ice crystals crunched under the couple's feet as they walked along the sidewalk. Tiny snowflakes floated down from the sky and landed in their hair. Another pair caught sight of them and jogged over. "Nico!" Hazel called.

Nico's face lit up as he ran toward his sister. He wrapped her up in a hug. "I know it's only been a few days, but… how are you?"

Hazel laughed. "I still can't believe you got me that stupid shirt for my birthday."

"Hey, I mean, it's a- your 24th birthday is, um-"

"It's not too important, Nico. But, 'I would date a panda bear'?" She elbowed Frank. "I _am_ dating a panda bear! I don't think I'll ever get used to…to-"

"Inside jokes?"

"Yes! Those!"

Nico ruffled her hair. "Okay, missy. Whatever you say. So…" he looked around. "Where do you want to start?"

She grinned and dragged the group along. "We saw this one on the way here- it had one of those inflatable snow globes, and lights around the trees, and candy canes…"

"Geez, what did you do, charge her with electricity?" Will asked Frank quietly.

The son of Mars sighed. "We went out to one of the cafés and she ordered coffee with extra sugar. I tried to talk her out of it, knowing how she gets when she has caffeine at night, but…" he gestured at the siblings in front of them.

Will only laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "You're a good boyfriend, Frank. Nico's lucky I even let him drink coffee. Must be a child of Hades thing."

Frank could only shrug in response.

The next hour was filled with oohing and ahhing and temporary blindness that was caused by the bright Christmas lights.

By the time they had made their way through multiple streets and eventually got home, Nico's legs felt like solid blocks of ice.

He made himself a cup of hot chocolate and sat down on their couch, holding the warm mug in his hands.

Will plopped down next to him, grinning. "That was fun."

Nico smiled back at him. Christmas Eve was coming to an end, but he knew that the next day, they were going to have good food at the Jackson house. He never pictured life in New Rome to be as good as it was. Christmas dinner with Will and Hazel and his friends… If someone had told Nico a long time ago that this was going to happen to him, he would have thought they were crazy.

He leaned over and kissed Will. "Yes, yes it was."

Will gave him a knowing look. "You put a lot of chocolate in that drink."

Nico shoved him playfully, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Shut up."

* * *

Calypso wiped her brow. It had taken her all day, but she had managed to make three different flavors of cider for the Christmas dinner planned the next day.

She smiled at her work as another strand of hair fell out of her messy bun. Six beautiful bottles of cider were placed in a picnic basket, ready to be taken over to the Jackson house.

She strode over to the couch and collapsed onto it. "What time do we have to be over, again?" she called out to the other side of the room.

Leo looked up from tending their fireplace. "Four o'clock," he said. He looked back at the hearth and threw another fireball into it. He nodded at the flames and stood up. He stretched his arms and popped his back. "Man… I don't ever remember Christmas Eve being so exhausting." He plopped down next to his wife. "We're not getting old, are we?"

Calypso laughed. "No, we're not _that_ old. Just… experienced."

Leo squinted at her. "I feel like that's a movie quote, is that a movie quote?"

"...No?"

Leo shrugged. "Whatever. But about dinner tomorrow… Do Percy and Annabeth even have a table big enough to seat all of us? There's gonna be like, what? Nine… Ten… Eleven…"

"Leo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that _you're_ the one who built their dining table? You said it was retractable in size and had the carvings of-"

"Oh yeah! It was their house warming present." He gave a soft chuckle. "That seems like just yesterday…"

Calypso shifted so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. She inhaled the smell of Christmas trees and cinnamon scented pinecones. Her eyes slowly closed.

Just as she started to fall into relaxation, Leo tensed up. She looked up at him. "What?"

His eyes darted around the room. "I feel like I left something at the shop…"

"Leo, what could you have possibly-"

He jumped up from the couch and started rummaging around on different surfaces. He stopped and looked up at Calypso. "My wallet."

She rolled her eyes and shoved a pillow in her face. She lifted her arm and pointed toward the front door.

Leo grabbed the car keys and ran across the room.

Calypso lifted the pillow up. "You can't drive if you don't have your license."

Leo threw the keys toward her. "I'll walk. It's not that far."

"It's freezing outside."

"Then you can drive me."

"...Nevermind. Just catch on fire or something."

"You know, jackets work just fine too."

"Goodbye, Leo."

"Are you sure you don't want to-"

" _Goodbye_ , Leo."

The son of Hephaestus opened the front door.

Calypso waited for it to close. When the sound never came, she propped herself up on her elbow and glanced over at her husband.

He was standing in the doorway staring at her.

"What?" she said, puzzled.

He pointed up above his head, where a tiny green plant was hanging from a bundle of ribbons.

Calypso groaned. "I thought I told you to get rid of that."

"Why would I do that?"

She got up and stood nose to nose with him. "You're letting the cold inside."

"I'm not leaving till you kiss me."

"Leo, it's almost seven at night. I don't think you want to go out there any later than you already have to."

"C'mon, Calypso. It's Christmas tradition!" He managed to hold her stare.

 _Why does he have to be so cute when he makes that face?_ The young woman gave in, closing the gap between their lips. She could feel Leo's internal smirk forming.

Calypso pushed him away. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Go. It's not going to get any lighter out there."

He turned on his heel and walked away. "I love you!" he called back to her.

Calypso shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. "I love you too," she whispered.

Metallic clanking made her turn around.

Festus was sitting behind her. "I know, right?" she said to him. "Never a dull moment… And he says he could handle having kids… he can barely keep track of his own wallet." She gave the dragon a grin and yanked the mistletoe off the door frame. "Come on, Festus. I don't want our fireplace going out from the cold."

* * *

Percy jumped as he heard a loud thump come from upstairs. His thoughts immediately went to his son. But he was with Annabeth. And she wasn't stupid enough to let him fall. Which raised the question… "Annabeth, honey. Are you okay?"

No response.

His eyebrows furrowed. Swiftly turning around, he jogged up the stairs, trying not to knock over various Christmas decorations. His head poked over the guardrail and scanned the room. Nothing.

His heart raced. He ran into the nursery.

Relief filled him when he saw his son sitting in his crib, and Annabeth with a book pinned up against the wall.

"... And that, Gabriel, is how you kill a spider," she was saying.

Percy leaned against the door frame. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Annabeth glanced over at him. "It wouldn't be the first time." She cautiously lifted the book up and looked at the black speck on the wall. "Yep. Dead."

Gabriel made gurgling noises as he shoved one of his hands in his mouth, spit running down his chin. Percy walked over to him and wiped it off with his sleeve. "I thought you were collapsing or dying or something. Not killing a spider with-" he squinted at the book, "- _Classic Fairytales for Children_."

"Why would I suddenly collapse or die or something?" Annabeth asked. "And how did you even hear that from downstairs? I thought you were making dinner."

Percy smiled. "Well, _said_ dinner had just finished cooking… And I guess you could say my demigod senses were tingling." He tickled his son's side, whose big grey eyes brightened. "Your daddy is a superhero. Yes he is, yes he is-"

"Okay, Mr. Daddy-superhero-guy." Annabeth pulled his arm away from Gabriel and picked up the baby. "If _said_ dinner is done, then let's go eat."

Percy nodded his head. "Right. Yes, dinner." He started walking out of the room, then turned back around. "I _am_ supposed to be making the sauce tomorrow, right?"

Annabeth shook her head with a smile. "Yes, Seaweed Brain, you're supposed to make the sauce tomorrow. You didn't forget about the dinner, did you?"

"No!" Percy defended. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't mess up somewhere along the line."

His wife patted him on the shoulder and pushed him out the door. "Don't stress that mind of yours. I have it all under control. Now really, let's go eat. I'm starving."

* * *

The radio was on full blast. Piper had insisted on getting a classic holiday music CD when she and Jason spent their first Christmas together under one roof. And they never once regretted the decision.

She hummed along to ' _Baby it's Cold Outside'_ as she finished wrapping the last of the presents for her friends.

"I got to get home," she sang.

"But, baby, you'll freeze out there," Jason sang back from the living room, digging through stacks of movies to find a Christmas comedy for the two of them.

Piper smiled. She rolled out another sheet of wrapping paper. "Say lend me your coat."

"It's up to your knees out there…"

"You've really been grand-"

"I thrill when you touch my hand." He pulled one out and opened the case.

Piper folded over the paper. "Oh, but don't you see…"

"How can you do this thing to me?"

She laughed. "There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

Jason smiled merrily as he stood up from putting in the movie. The music continued to vibrate through the house. "Think of my lifelong sorrow."

"At least there will be plenty implied-"

"If you caught pneumonia and died-"

Piper grabbed the wrapped present and walked into the living room. "I really can't stay…"

"Get over that old doubt-"

"Baby it's cold," their voices resonated together, "Baby it's cold outside."

The CD ended with a click, leaving the house in peaceful quiet. Piper placed the gift by their front door and sat down on the couch. "Okay. I am officially done with the presents; I just hope Leo doesn't blow up the watch we got him."

Jason laughed. He kissed her cheek and sat next to her, his legs criss-crossed underneath him. He pressed play. "I'm sure Leo won't blow it up. He may be crazy, but he's definitely not stupid."

Piper grabbed a giant fuzzy blanket and tucked it around them, curling into Jason's side. "You're right. Crazy but smart… That little son of Hephaestus."

Jason suddenly burst out laughing, almost falling over from the force of it. Piper gave her husband a look. "What?"

Jason tried to control himself. "Wha-what if," he tried to talk between laughs, "What if Leo wore an elf costume for Christmas, th-then he would look like the perfect Santa's elf and Calypso would think he was stupid, and, and-" He burst into another laughing fit, his glasses falling sideways on his face.

Piper tried to picture it. Leo wearing a colorful outfit with jingle bells and pointed toes- then trying to get Calypso to kiss him under mistletoe. The idea made a grin break out across her features. A laugh came out of her, followed by another, and another. Jason's giggling fits tended to be contagious.

The couple sat there laughing for a good five minutes before Piper pulled herself out of it.

She rubbed her cheeks, which had cramped up from all the smiling. "Oh my gods, Jason. You're so ridiculous."

Jason wiped his eyes free of tears. "Yeah, but you know he would totally do it, haha…" he looked up at the screen. The trailers had finished playing, the movie company logos were rolling. "At least we missed previews."

Piper snorted, "What previews?" This earned a head shaking from Jason.

As the movie began playing, she elbowed him in the side. "Great. Now everytime I see a stupid Christmas elf in this, all I'll see is Leo."

He smiled down at her. "He'll get a big kick out of this during dinner tomorrow. I bet the others will have plenty to say about it."

Piper snuggled closer to him. "Yeah… I hope we have a good time tomorrow."

Jason considered it. He was cuddled up with his wife on Christmas Eve, watching a holiday movie. Tomorrow, they would open Christmas presents and have a nice dinner with their friends.

And they were free. Free of worry, free of attacks and gods and prophecies.

So it would be good. He was sure of that much. "I think we will have a good time. There's nothing to worry about, after all."

* * *

Seattle was cold. _Very_ cold. It made New Rome look like a spring trip to Florida.

But Reyna didn't mind the weather. In fact, she rather enjoyed the change of scenery.

The tall skyline of the city, the bayside view, the people out on the streets… even the food. Everything about the city was wonderful.

Yes, it was a good choice to go out and visit her sister for Christmas.

The amazons were phenomenal hosts. Reyna received the same treatment as Hylla did; holiday spa treatments, throne room access, one-on-one combat training. And to add on to the relaxation, she was given a goodbye feast on Christmas Eve.

The table was set with three different kinds of meat, eight side dishes, and for dessert, a choice of pies, cakes, and holiday cookies. Reya sat to the left of Hylla, who was at the head of the table.

"Tell me again, Reyna… why are you not spending time with that boyfriend of yours, hm?" Hylla looked at her questioningly. "It must be hard having to spend the holidays without him."

Reyna rolled her eyes. She swallowed her mouthful of food. "I told you, he's out visiting other family. Best not to pester him. I am a grown woman, after all. Just like you."

Hylla leaned forward. "Yes. That's exactly where I'm trying to get at. You're what- 26, 27?"

Reyna's mouth hung open. "You can't even remember your own sister's a-"

"Oh, never mind. My point is, most of your friends are already off and married. Even the son of Hades is engaged. I think it's time that you do the same. Start the next chapter in your life. Settle down, enjoy yourself."

"Need I remind you how successful I've been? I do not need to be married to be happy. I already have my name in the history books, I have a steady job, and I certainly _have_ settled down. You haven't even seen my house in New Rome." Reyna turned back to her plate. "Besides… I have a pair of friends who aren't married yet. It's not like I'm the only one."

"If your talking about Hazel Levesque and that Chinese-Canadian-"

"He has a name, you know."

"-then you're just making excuses. Hazel is a few years younger than you. Her _boyfriend_ is younger than you. They have more time, wouldn't you say?"

"Don't you have other things to do besides talk about my love life?"

Hylla laughed. "Oh, Reyna! You know I only do it because I love you!"

Reyna rested her chin on the palm of her left hand. "Yeah… tough love. But really, Hylla, I don't see you married. You have no right to pester me about the subject."

"I have a right." Hylla stabbed a piece of turkey. "It's called being your sister." She gave her a smile. "As for marriage, men are simply too far below me. Come on, Reyna. Do you honestly think I'll find someone around here?" She shook her head. "Maybe if I got out and traveled more…" Her eyes got a far off look.

Reyna could tell that her older sister wanted to get out more, but the duties of being the Queen took all her time away. The former praetor recalled all the years she spent at Camp Jupiter and what that had taken out of her.

She reached over and patted Hylla's arm. "I'm glad that I was able to come out here, Hylla. Truly, I am. It's nice to make an escape every once in awhile. Maybe you can visit me next year."

"Yeah… It's too bad you have to leave after lunch tomorrow. I wanted to spend all of Christmas Day with you."

"Yes, well…" she shrugged. "At least we have time to open presents the traditional way. And I'll be back home for another feast. Percy and Annabeth were quite happy to catch all of us together this year."

"I'm sure they were." Another grin. "But for now," Hylla stood up and called for everyone's attention. The amazons quickly turned silent. "A toast! To my sister, and to all the wonderful good that has come to the world since the giant war ended. May we continue to prosper in its aftermath… and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" they chanted back.

Reyna smiled. Over ten years ago, she delivered the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood. Ten years ago, she was still gripped by fear from her past. And ten years later, she was more than content with her life. She was happy.

* * *

If there were ever a place to be on Christmas Day, it was definitely at the Jackson house.

Percy and Annabeth had woken up and helped their son open presents. And after a half hour of rolling around in wrapping paper, Annabeth made Percy put Gabriel in the swing and had him help cook for the dinner.

She glanced over at her son, who was messing around with the stuffed owl he'd opened up. "Save your energy, Sweetie. Your aunts and uncles will be here in a few hours." He didn't seem to understand, but smiled up at her nonetheless.

Percy looked at the microwave clock. "Reyna should be landing soon. I think Nico said he would be picking her up."

"Well, we'll see them soon enough, won't we?"

Percy grinned. "Yeah, I guess we will."

The cooking made time go fast. The repetitive motions of stirring and flipping were routine in the household. And at almost exactly 4 o'clock, their doorbell rang.

"I got it," Annabeth said. She walked to the front of the house and opened the door.

Leo and Calypso were standing there, a large picnic basket in the young woman's arms, snowflakes already nestled in their hair. "Merry Christmas!" they said in unison.

Annabeth smiled at them. "Hurry and come in. I don't want you two freezing out here."

Leo laughed as they stepped over the threshold. Balancing multiple presents in his arms, he looked around the house. And his eyes landed on Gabriel. "Gabe!" he said loudly as he hurried over to the baby. "Did you miss Uncle Leo?"

Annabeth looked back at the son of Hephaestus. "It's just Gabriel, Leo! You know how Percy feels about the nickname!" She turned back to Calypso, taking the basket out of her hands. "Thanks for making the cider, Calypso. We really appreciate it."

Calypso smiled back at her. "It was actually pretty fun. I don't mind. But, um…" She motioned towards Leo, who was playing with the small child. "Why does Percy dislike the nickname Gabe?"

"It was the name of his awful stepfather. You know, the one before Paul."

"Oh," Calypso nodded. "But still… choosing the name Gabriel?"

"We thought Gabriel Jackson had a nice ring to it. And, I think deep down Percy wants to reinvent the meaning of the name for good purposes."

Calypso knit her eyebrows. "So the nickname-"

"It's complicated." Annabeth lead her into the kitchen, where Percy was arranging food on plates. "The food is almost done. I'll put the cider in the dining room so that when the others get here-" The doorbell rang again. Annabeth gave an exhausted huff and started for the door.

"Don't worry about it, Annabeth, I've got it," Calypso said.

The mother mouthed a 'thank you' and walked into the dining room. Calypso walked up to the front door and opened it.

Jason and Piper stood there, both holding cookie platters and presents, both looking very confused. "Calypso?" Jason asked.

"Timing is everything, Mr. Grace," Calypso teased. "Don't you know that? I thought you grew up in a roman camp?"

Piper busted out laughing at the comment. She patted her husband on the back. "She got you there, Sparky."

Calypso grinned as they walked in. "I love your coat, Piper. It's a nice color on you."

Piper smiled down at her deep blue overcoat. "Thank you; I just opened it up this morning."

Calypso looked at it longingly. "I need one of those… Leo never really thinks of much in the clothing department."

"You know, there's always presents after dinner." Piper winked at her.

Calypso nudged her with her elbow, chuckling. "Shh! Piper, presents are supposed to be a secret!"

They walked into the dining room.

The giant table (which was previously _much_ smaller in size) was set with fancy Christmas themed plates and glasses. Percy came in with two platters of food and placed them in the middle of the table, alongside the many flavors of cider. The smell of turkey and vegetables filled the air.

"Okay," he breathed. "Now we just need the biscuits, the cranberry sauce, and the mashed potatoes, which Will and Nico were supposed to-" The doorbell rang for a third time. "Speak of the devil." Percy walked over and opened up the door to see Will, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna standing in the cold air, food and presents in their arms.

"Hey guys!" Percy grinned at them. "I'm so glad you could make it." He tried for a polite greeting, but they all hurried inside, rubbing various limbs to warm up.

Nico handed Percy a giant bowl covered in tinfoil. "Here are your mashed potatoes."

"Thanks, Nico." He took the bowl, and uncovered it. A warm, buttery smell took over his senses. "Gods, this smells delicious."

Nico scoffed. "It better."

"It took us two hours to get the perfect batch," Will said. "And then it took another hour to clean up our mess."

"Have you ever had to scrape potatoes off a ceiling?" Nico shuddered. "It's terrible."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "How did you- Nevermind. I don't want to know." He headed toward the dining room again. "Go ahead and take off your coats, put the gifts down, get comfy, grab a seat. We're almost done setting up- then we can dig in." His tone said: _I really just want to eat food._ "And after dinner, we'll eat the cookies and open presents in the living room."

Will glanced at his fiancé, who shrugged, saying, "You know we're here for the food," and plopped himself down in a chair.

* * *

Everyone loaded their plates and engulfed the food.

Jason stared at his plate. "Oh my gods…" he said, awestruck.

"What?" Percy asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Holy Hera," Leo said.

Jason swallowed his food and looked at Annabeth. "Did you make this?"

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed.

"It was a team effort," Annabeth said. "Percy did prep, I put it in the oven and set the table, Nico and Will brought the mashed potatoes, Calypso made cider, Piper and Jason did dessert-"

Jason turned to his friend. "Bro… this food is awesome!"

"Why have I never tasted this before?" Hazel asked.

"Really? You guys like it?" Percy was in disbelief. It was the first time he had cooked for all of his friends in one big meal. "I guess I get it from my mom…"

"Well, I love your mother," Reyna said.

"Um… have you even met my mom?"

"How's she doing, Percy?" Piper asked him. "I hope she wasn't upset at you for not visiting this year."

"Oh, she's doing fine. She wasn't upset at all."

"They all came out back in the spring to help with Gabriel. It was kind of an early family vacation thing." Annabeth looked at the black-haired boy in the high chair next to her. He already had food all over his face (courtesy of Leo) and was watching everyone, half asleep. Annabeth let him be. "I had to get on my cousin, though. I told him, 'Magnus, you better watch everything over there to make sure nothing happens to our friends and family. I don't care how busy you and Alex are running your business, the world's safety comes first.'" She smiled. "He made sure to make a full oath of honor on the subject."

"It was my sister who was bummed at us not going out there," Percy said, patting his wife's arm. "She wanted to see Gabriel again, but when we found out that _all_ of you would be in town… that sealed the deal."

"Well, I'm honored to have been invited," Reyna said. "Otherwise I would have gotten home and had a one person Christmas dinner."

"Mm," Annabeth wiped her mouth with a napkin. "How was your trip, Reyna? Did you get in okay?"

"Oh, the trip was _very_ relaxing. The Amazons know how to party. But the ride back from the airport, well, it was a little… slow."

"Slow," Nico muttered. "Those mortals do not know how to drive! Honestly, what is the purpose of traffic?"

Jason laughed. "There is no purpose."

"I like to think of mortals as having a need for any kind of entertainment," Will said. "Whenever they see an accident or broken down car or gods-know-what, they slow down to look at it, causing a chain reaction of annoyance."

"Speaking of entertainment," Piper said. "Last night, Jason and I were trying to watch a movie, and he said the funniest thing." She started laughing.

"Should I be scared?" Frank asked.

"No," Jason started laughing too. "I just thought, you know, since it's Christmas and all… and the two of us had been talking about Leo… well, what if he dressed up as a Christmas elf for the holidays? He would look so-so ridiculous." He laughed harder.

The others stared at them for a minute. Slowly, the room filled with laughter.

Hazel banged her fist on the table. Reyna did a sort of silent laugh. Nico chuckled at the look on Calypso's face.

She turned to her husband. "I think I would lock you up if you ever did that. You would have to be paid millions to pull a stupid stunt like that."

Leo tried to stop laughing at this statement, but failed.

It took ten minutes for the room to calm down and switch to another subject.

* * *

"Piper, this is so nice!" Calypso held up the magenta overcoat. "Thank you."

"No problem, Sister," Piper said.

They were all seated in the living room, exchanging gifts. Jason had a plate of cookies in his lap- Will was shoving one in his mouth, mumbling, "Oh, gods, theses are delicious."

Leo ripped open his gift from Piper and Jason, gaping at it. "A watch?" He picked it up, giving a whistle. "Oh, nice. But, you do realize that I can just make my own- OUCH!"

Calypso elbowed him in the side. She shot him a look.

"I mean, really it's nice. Sleek, clean, fancy… everything I could ask for."

"Okay, Flame Boy," Piper said. "Just don't blow it up."

"Don't give him any ideas," Frank said from the other couch.

Percy laughed from the floor, where he was pushing Gabriel in his swing. "It wouldn't be the first time he did something like that."

"Hey! I do not explode things anymore, thank you very much," Leo said.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Hazel said to him. "It was only a month ago that everyone in New Rome was asking me about the 'gas explosion' that had happened at the workshop. It only took out _all_ of the shop's windows."

Leo rolled his eyes. "You can't let me win, can you?"

"No," Calypso said, taking his hand. "And you never will."

"Hm, I bet I can." Leo smiled and tossed a box to Frank. "Here you go, man."

Frank looked at it suspiciously. "Will it explode?"

"Enough with the explosions- just open your awesome present!"

Frank carefully unwrapped the gift. He looked inside. "Oh my gods…"

"What?" Hazel leaned over. She peered inside and started giggling. " _Wow_."

Frank pulled out a set of reindeer antlers with jingle bells sewn on them. He put the headband on his head. "I _really don't know_ what to think about this."

"Aw, come on." Hazel flicked one of them, causing the bells to ring. "I think they're cute."

"I'm glad you do," Leo said. "Now open up your gift."

Hazel raised an eyebrow. She took a box off the coffee table and opened it up. She pulled out the same accessory. "Are you-"

"Now you can be the couple that matches with everything!"

Frank looked at him. " _Why?_ "

Leo smirked. "Because, my dear friend, I simply care too much about you."

Piper shook her head at her friends.

They weren't perfect. They weren't the absolute worst thing in the world. And they weren't always an exact balance of the two.

The group had been through thick and thin. They had somehow managed to last over ten years together- and their bonds were still tight.

Years ago, none of this would have been possible. Demigods wouldn't be as safe as they were now. The Greeks and Romans wouldn't be united. The old ways of the world would still be in use. And their lives would have gone from bad, to worse.

And that's what moments like this were about. They were about coming together and celebrating the good things in life. They were about appreciating what you had, and acknowledging what could have been if it weren't for the ones you love.

And they were okay with that. The holidays were just another excuse for them to be happy. Not that they had a reason _not_ to be happy. It just crossed their minds every now and then that they had to do ridiculous quests way back when.

But at the end of the day, all they had to do was take a look around and see how amazing their lives were. And they could be proud knowing they worked hard to make that happen.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **I feel like Percy would be a good cook like his mom. And I tried to hit up every person/couple in here. I kinda got Frazel and Solangelo in one go, but I still got the main ones done. And I put in Christmas lights, Christmas dinner, a song, a movie, mistletoe… and presents. I originally wanted to make this a songfic to** _ **Let it Snow**_ **, but I scratched that.**

 **And for a final word-**

 **The holidays are a time to be happy and grateful. Don't let anyone else bring you down. And think positive thoughts!**

 **I hope that everyone has an amazing holiday and a happy new year.**

 **Sincerely yours,**

 **~Reader4ever1**


End file.
